


Send Me On

by etheratisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheratisha/pseuds/etheratisha
Summary: "Please just send me on. Just send me on."





	Send Me On

 “This has to stop Sam, you know it does.”

 “Dean, come on please, you know I’m just trying to keep us safe.”

 “Yeah well, _I_ can keep us safe, you know that.”

 “You’ve always kept us safe, it’s my turn now.”

  “Sam…”

  “No! I can do this! I can protect us! I’ve done good so far haven’t I?”

 “You wouldn’t have to if I hadn’t-”

  “Don’t! Don’t say it! It wasn’t your fault okay! It wasn’t! It was mine! My fault!”

  “The h*ll it wasn’t! Of course it’s my fault! I’m the oldest, I’m supposed to-”

 “ **DON’T, Dean. It’s my turn.** ”

  “God, Sam, calm down, okay? I’m sorry. J*sus! Don’t do that with your voice again, okay?”

 “I didn’t- I mean- I’m sorry. I can’t help it, you just make me so mad when you argue like this. Everything just makes me so mad...”

 “It’s okay, Sammy. Everything’s going to be okay…”

“I just want to be the one who can protect you for once.”

“I know, Sammy. I know.”

“How can it be okay?”

“It just will, it just will.”

“But how? How can it be okay when I’m- I’m-”

“God, don’t, please don’t say it.”

 “But I am. I am.”

 “ _Sam…_ ”

 “I’m a monster. I’m a monster…”

 “Aw, Sammy, no…”

 “I killed those people, Dean.”

“You were just trying to keep me safe, right? You knew they were going to take me away."

"I was just so angry. So angry, I couldn't help it. So angry I liked it."

"I know."

"I don't want to be a monster."

"Will you let me fix it then? Will you let me do this for you?"

"I’m scared. I don’t-How… I can try, but what if you make me angry? I can’t stop myself when I’m angry."

"It's alright, I think I have enough salt."

"Will you stay? Stay long enough for my body to stop burning? I don’t- I don’t want to be alone."

"'Course, Sammy, you know I will."

"I'm sorry it had to end like this. I don't blame you. You didn't know about the Hunters."

"I should've."

"You couldn't've known Gordon would have so many friends."

"I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. I'm sorry I came back."

"You haven't tried to stop me."

"And I won't. Drop the match, Dean, I can't move on by myself, I don't know how and I don’t want to keep hurting you."

"I’m sorry it had to end like this. I should’ve-”

“Don’t. Please just send me on. Just send me on.”

“... Goodbye, Sammy."


End file.
